Apocalyptic Heart
by FlamingSnowAndIce
Summary: (Elsanna/ModernAU) Can she make it through the friendzone?
1. Rain

_"Stand there like a ghost. Shaking from the rain. She'll open up the door, and say, 'Are you insane?'"_

Anna heard a loud knocking noise from her front door. She sniffed and got up on her sofa gloomily. She let her tired feet drag her to the front door where the knocking came from. Who could it be? Who crazy minded person will be out in this ungodly weather just to visit her at home? If it is Hans again she'll let the guy get soak by the rain and freeze outside, and give him a good kick at the shin for a good measure. That bastard cheating on her, letting him freeze outside is not enough. Thinking about it again made Anna want to tear up again. She went back into reality when a knock came again. She opened it slowly. She expected to see a tall red haired guy but what greeted her sight is a tall platinum blonde haired girl, wearing a black hoodie deeply soaked by the rain, freezing horribly. At first Anna thought it was a ghost or something, but then she realised it was her best friend.

"Elsa?! Are you insane?!" The blonde girl, Elsa, showed Anna her backpack that she brought, and grinned at her with a chattering teeth. "Why would you go out in this weather?!" She quickly pulled Elsa inside. The redhead took Elsa's backpack and gently put it down beside the sofa. "I-I heard w-what h-happend," Elsa said still shaking from the cold. Anna shushed her friend to quiet. "Take off your clothes," Anna demanded. Despite by the cold Elsa felt her cheeks warmed. "W-what?!" She asked confusingly. "Take off your clothes you're wet and freezing," said Anna. Elsa felt her cheeks turned warmer, "oh s-sorry."

Anna quickly went upstairs to get some towels for Elsa, while the blonde took of her wet clothing. Luckily Elsa brought extra clothes in her backpack, she just hoped it didn't get wet also. She quickly took off her hoodie. Great, her shirt underneath is also soaked. She quickly scanned the inside of her bag. Relief took her worry when she found out that it wasn't wet too. The blonde took of her shirt and quickly put on the dry one.

Anna came back with folded towels on her hands. "Here," she gave it to Elsa. The blonde took it and gave Anna a quick smile. She dried off her hair with it. "So... Do you want to talk about it?" Elsa started. She put down the towel and her wet clothes aside. She took a few inches closer to Anna. A tear went down on Anna's cheeks, the blonde girl quickly hugged her poor heartbroken best friend.

Anna buried her face in Elsa's neck, she started sobbing. The blonde girl held her tight, soothing circles at her back, "It's ok, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"I s-s-saw him," said Anna between the sobs. "W-with that girl." Elsa's blood boil about the guy. Hans Westergard, the school's prince charming (ew). How dare he cheated on Anna?! Poor Anna.

"When I see him I'll rip off his disgusting sideburns and shove it down his throat until he chokes to death," said Elsa with a gritted teeth. She heard Anna stopped sobbing, but still she can hear her sniffling. The redhead straightened up and looks at Elsa. "That was brutal," she commented.

"Well he deseves it," Elsa shrugged. "Yeah..." Anna burried her head back at Elsa neck. "Thanks for being here with me," whispered Anna. Her breath tickled Elsa's neck, the blonde felt a shiver down her spine.

"I brought you something!" Elsa remembered when she saw her backpack. Anna pulled back so Elsa could get her bag. The blonde searched something inside her bag, she smiled then pulled out some chocolate bars and a pint of ice cream. "Let's just hope our chocolate ice cream didn't melt," Elsa muttered and pulled out a spoon from her bag. "But I doubt it, the weather outside is cold as a freezer, " she continued talking to herself as she handed Anna a spoon and the chocolate bars. The red head just stared at her.

"What more do you have inside your back pack? Besides your home." Said Anna, interrupting Elsa from her mutterings. The redhead was now smiling. Elsa stopped talking and grinned when Anna's frown was replaced by a smile. She mentally patted herself for a good job cheering Anna up.


	2. Losers

_"They say we're losers, but we're alright with that. We are the leaders of the not coming backs."_

Elsa saw her best friend, Anna, leaning by her own locker. The redhead hung her head low while tightening her grip on her book, bringing it up on her chest. The platinum blonde girl knew there was something up so she quickly walked right up to Anna.

Busy staring at the floor of the hallway, Anna didn't noticed her best friend that came up to her. To get Anna's attention, Elsa placed her hand on the girl's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze.

"Hey? you ok?" Elsa asked in concern, looking at Anna's frowning face. The redhead girl shook her head as for a 'No'.

"What's wrong?" Elsa asked again. Anna muttered something, "What's that? I didn't heard it," said Elsa, confusion on her face. "It's Hans," said the redhead, the grip on her book tightened.

"What did he do?"

Before Anna could speak, Elsa heard a familiar voice that made her blood boil.

"Oh you should hear her ramble! It's very annoying! She talks like a parrot!" a red auburn haired man, Hans, exclaimed while talking to his fellow school jocks. He laughed so as his so-called friends. Elsa narrowed her eyes under her eyeglasses. She started walking to Hans' direction, but then a a grip on her arm stopped her. "No Elsa! He could hurt you!" whispered Anna, loudly. "Remember that time he punched you in the face and you ended up in the school's clinic?"

"I don't care," hissed Elsa "If I get to rip his sideburns first, It'll be worth it." The blonde stubbornly removed Anna's grip on her arm and went to Hans. The guy noticed her and spoke, "Get a foot away from me Nerd! I might get loseritis from you," he sneered. His jock friends laughed beside him. The blonde narrowed her eyes, menacingly.

"Very clever pea-brain, but -itis means inflammation of a part of the body," Elsa talked back. She swept Hans' smug look on his face and got replaced by a confusion. "And the only thing that will get swollen and painful here is your nose," Elsa neared him and punched him right into the nose. Hans growled while he held his now bloody nose. "What the hell?!" He yelled.

With sudden a blur Hans' friends are now encircling her, she's now trapped. One of them held Elsa's arms behind, to give Hans a good chance to punch her. 'Oh no' Elsa said in her thoughts. Hans smiled wickedly, he then punched the blonde girl on the stomach. And then on the face, that made Elsa's eyeglasses flew. She hoped it didn't break, but she's pretty sure that her nose did.

A teacher emerged from the flocking students who are watching the little scene. "Mr. Westergard! Stop that right now!" She yelled over Hans, the guy stopped his hands from giving Elsa another punch. "And all of you!" She said over Hans' friends "I'll make sure that you all will be removed from your team, if you don't let that girl go." The guy whose hands are gripping Elsa's arms quickly let her go. While the others distanced themselves from the platinum blonde haired girl. The teacher gave them a glare that made them scramble to their own feet and ran away as fast as they could.

Elsa tried looking for her eyeglasses by trying to locate it with her own hands on the floor. Thankfully, someone handed it to her. She quickly put it on and muttered "Thanks." Suddenly she received a painful smack on the shoulder. She winced and looked at who gave her it. It was Anna, she's giving Elsa her deathly glares. Before the blonde could apologise, Elsa got dragged into the school's clinic. Anna made sure that Hans isn't right in there too. After the school nurse said that Hans just left, she quickly pulled Elsa inside the clinic.

Within minutes Elsa's nose is now being iced. She held the ice bag on her nose while trying to avoid Anna's deathly glare. "I told you not to do that to him. Now look what happened to you," she said crossing her arms over her chest. Elsa kept quiet on her spot, still avoiding Anna's eyes. The redhead girl with her right now is really mad at her for not listening. Elsa did get a punch from Hans when they were freshmens. She took back Anna's chocolate from him and received a painful punch for it. She passed out that time and woke up in the clinic after.

A warm hand held Elsa's that is holding the ice bag. It removed her hand from it and held the ice bag for her instead. Elsa looked at Anna, the redhead girl's teal eyes are now filled with concern. "It's unfair that you get to punch Hans," said Anna. What she said made Elsa grinned. "What? You'd prefer to punch him instead of me punching him?" Said Elsa still grinning. Anna hummed as for saying 'Yes'.

They finally left the clinic to go to their next class. Anna said goodbye to Elsa before she ran to her own class, leaving the blonde. While walking Elsa heard someone called her. She quickly searched the owner of the voice, it turns out that it came from a huge blond guy. "Kristoff," said Elsa acknowledging the guy. "Elsa I have good news!" He said gesturing at the paper on his hand. The blonde girl raised her eyebrows at him before taking the paper to read it. 'School Battle of the Bands' it says.

Elsa looked at Kristoff expectantly. Kristoff frowned and sighed, " Did you even read it?" He grabbed Elsa by the shoulders and said "School Battle of the Bands! This is our chance! We should join!" He's really excited about this. This is their chance to finally perform in front of a Elsa doubt it so she sighed and rolled off her eyes, "We're not joining," she said flatly.

Kristoff's face fell, "Why?"

"Kristoff it says Battle of the 'Bands'" said Elsa. The guy just gave her a questioning look. "We're not a band! We lack members!" She exclaimed. "And it also says that we need at least four members to join. There's only the two of us." added Elsa, raising her two fingers at Kristoff to emphasize it.

Kristoff swatted away Elsa's fingers from his face and smiled, "We'll find new members then," he said. Elsa frowned, "Who would want to join us?" Their the school's losers by the way. Let's start with Elsa who has a title called the 'Nerd loser' for being a nerd that likes to be in the library reading the thickest book she could ever find. And then with Kristoff, he's called the 'Reindeer boy' since everyone found out that he has a huge obsession with reindeers.

"Just trust me Els I'll handle that," said Kristoff puffing out his chest, he seemed to be confident about himself. "Yeah sure reindeer boy, good luck with that," said Elsa shoving the paper on Kristoff's chest before walking away. She's near to be late in her class.

"Expect band practices soon Elsa!" Kristoff called out before Elsa could enter the classroom. The blonde girl just sighed.

* * *

 **I changed the title for no reason :| (honestly)**


End file.
